lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
Ε = mc2 ΛΑΘΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 16 του 2016 Τον καιρό που η νέα κβαντική φυσική του Planck (1900) αποδείκνυε ότι τα οπτικά φαινόμενα δεν μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865), ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο να μελετήσει αυτά τα νέα αποτελέσματα, αλλά βιάστηκε να δώσει ερμηνεία στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο επειδή είχε ακλόνητη πίστη στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell,(invalid Maxwell's equations), παρότι και ο θεμελιωτής της σύγχρονης φυσικής, ο Νεύτων, στηριζόμενος στα πειράματα που έδειχναν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός είχε προβλέψει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801. Γενικά ως τότε η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκε όχι μόνο από τον Soldner αλλά ενισχύθηκε και από τα πειράματα του Michelson (1887), ο οποίος απέρριψε τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, αλλά και από τα κβάντα (Ε = hν) του Planck. Έτσι, ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν υιοθέτησε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός με τα κβάντα ενέργειας (Ε= hν) εντούτοις το φως το θεώρησε ότι αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα). Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι το 1907 o Planck λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός με βάση την εξίσωση Ε = mc2 του Αϊνστάιν έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς τότε ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell καθώς παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης -αντίδρασης πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων χωρίς μάζα και δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) να υποθέσει ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός δίπλα από τον ήλιο δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά σε μια περίεργη καμπυλότητα του χώρου που ξεφεύγει από τις ανακαλύψεις του Νεύτωνα όπου η δύναμη της βαρύτητας δρα ακαριαία ως δράση και αντίδραση, παρότι για την ερμηνεία του φωτός ακολούθησε τα κβάντα ενέργειας του Planck που δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνευθούν με τη χρήση των πεδίων του Maxwell. Κατά συνέπεια η εφαρμογή μιας τέτοιας αντίφασης (Σωματιδιακή φύση- Κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα) οδήγησε τότε τον Αϊνστάιν στη μη ολοκληρωμένη εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ότι δηλαδή η απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο συμβάλλει μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα, τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η απορρόφηση του φωτός με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά επίσης και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ.(Correct Compton effect). Ας σημειωθεί ότι πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίου του Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα. Για παράδειγμα στη σελίδα 224 διαβάζουμε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Έτσι ύστερα από την επιβεβαίωση των προβλέψεων του Νεύτωνα για τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός καθώς και των αποδείξεων του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν μέσω της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου και σε συνδυασμό και με το πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963) που απέδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), όπου έδειξα ότι το φωτόνιο εκτός από τη διπολική του φύση έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2 . Πάντως η εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων με οδήγησε και στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης και όχι μέσω των απατηλών πεδίων του Faraday και Maxwell. (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm= dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2. με άλλα λόγια η παραπάνω σχέση που προκύπτει από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης ακυρώνει την ερμηνεία που έδωσε ο Αϊνστάιν στην εξίσωση Ε = mc2 Εκείνο βέβαια που εντυπωσιάζει στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου είναι και η περίπτωση της μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου η οποία αποδεικνύεται όχι μόνο από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά και από την εφαρμογή του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα που απαξίωσε ο Αϊνστάιν. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα έπρεπε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται, θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή και του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο . Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα μπορούσε να είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Στην πραγματικότητα η μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτός δεν ακολουθεί τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αλλά τα δεδομένα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, διότι σε μια ταχύτητα u που πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός αυτή η αρχική μάζα μεταβάλλεται σε μάζα Μ σύμφωνα με την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά, πολύ νωρίτερα (1902) ο Kaufmann έδειξε πειραματικά ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας των ηλεκτρονίων, αλλά επίσης και στην αύξηση της μάζας τους σε συμφωνία με την παραπάνω σχέση. Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο η μάζα των φωτονίων m = hν/c 2 προσθέτει στο ηλεκτρόνιο αδράνεια στο ποσό ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c 2 και παρά το γεγονός ότι Kaufmann εξήγησε το πείραμά του με τη χρήση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που προτάθηκε από τον J.J. Thomson (1881), ο Αϊνστάιν κάτω από τη δική του υπόθεση των κβάντα (χωρίς μάζα) ανέπτυξε αμέσως την ίδια χρονιά την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι στην απορρόφηση της μάζας αλλά στην ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή γεγονός που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού κανένα αντικείμενο δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει με την κίνησή του τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει ενέργεια και μάζα από το φως. Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μη συντηρητική δύναμη που οδηγεί στη μεταβολή της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου προκύπτει ξανά από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά με τη χρήση όχι του ειδικού μαθηματικού τύπου F = Mo(du/dt) αλλά του γενικού τύπου F = dp/dt = d(mu)/dt όπου μεταβάλλεται όχι μόνο η ταχύτητα αλλά και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου. Όμως ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 πιστεύοντας ότι η αύξηση της ενέργειας dW έχει τη δυνατότητα να συνοδεύεται και από αύξηση της μάζας εξαιτίας όχι της απορρόφησης της μάζας αλλά της κίνησης σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή εφάρμοσε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα: dW = Fds = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu +udM)u Πραγματικά στην παραπάνω σχέση κατέληξε επίσης κάνοντας χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην παρακάτω εξίσωση που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901): Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Δηλαδή με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού κατάληξε στις σχέσεις M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdMc2 = MdMu2 + uduM2 ή dMc2 = (Mdu + udM )u = d(Mu)u = dW ή dW = dMc2 Με άλλα λόγια επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι εδώ έχουμε να κάνουμε με απορρόφηση μάζας αναγκάστηκε να υποθέσει ότι σε ένα οποιοδήποτε σώμα που ηρεμεί σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή η μάζα του μπορεί να ισοδυναμεί με ενέργεια που την ονόμασε ενέργεια ηρεμίας. Αυτή βέβαια η άκυρη υπόθεση της ενέργειας ηρεμίας (invalid rest energy) αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής διότι όλοι πια πίστεψαν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν έλυσε το πρόβλημα της πυρηνικής ενέργειας με το σκεπτικό ότι αυτή οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας, παρότι το 1913 ο Bohr απέδειξε ότι στα ατομικά φαινόμενα ποτέ δεν μετατρέπεται η μάζα σε ενέργεια φωτονίου αλλά κυριαρχεί ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης που οφείλεται όχι στις μάζες αλλά στα φορτία του ηλεκτρονίου και του πρωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV. Και φυσικά για να μην παραβιασθεί και ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject Einstein) το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη της αντίστροφης αλληλεπίδρασης (Matter matter Interaction) από εκείνη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του Φωτονίου-Ύλης θα έχουμε: Photon-Matter Interaction : hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Matter matter Interaction : ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Έτσι στο μοντέλο του Bohr αφού ΔΕ = hν τότε και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου αλλά σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Και επειδή και στον πυρήνα έχουμε ανάλογο έλλειμμα μάζας αυτή η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη που προέκυψε από την εργασία μου του 1993 ήταν η αιτία να εργασθώ συστηματικά τα επόμενα 9 χρόνια γύρω από τα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα όπως είναι οι μαγνητικές ροπές των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων οι οποίες οδηγούν στην αποκάλυψη σημαντικών κατανομών στα φορτία των νουκλεονίων τα οποία με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δίνουν τις πραγματικές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις και τη νέα δομή των πυρήνων. (New structure of nuclei). Έτσι το 2003 δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure...electromagnetism" όπου η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη 288 quarks στα νουκλεόνια με 9 φορτισμένα κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο, τα οποία δίνουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων ώστε με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης να δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω νέες δομές (New structure of protons and neutrons): ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Κατά συνέπεια όπως συμβαίνει και στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων έξτρα κουάρκ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV και για να μην παραβιασθεί και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας θα μετατραπεί το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 2,2246 MeV σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2. Το ίδιο βέβαια συμβαίνει και στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-e) και (+e) του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου αντίστοιχα όπου η ενέργεια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 1,022 ΜeV των δυο σωματιδίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων hν = 2(0.511) ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2 = 1,022 ΜeV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των δυο φωτονίων m = hν/c2 = 2(0,511)ΜeV/c2. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στην εγκυρότητα της εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 από την οποία προέκυψε η άκυρη ιδέα της λεγόμενης Ισοδυναμίας μάζας ενέργειας με αποτέλεσμα στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου -ποζιτρονίου να αγνοούν την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-e) και (+e) και να αποδίδουν την ενέργεια των φωτονίων hν = 2(0.511) MeV στη λεγόμενη ενέργεια ηρεμίας ως αποτέλεσμα του ελλείμματος της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Annihilation- WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η ενέργεια των φωτονίων δεν οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου όπως προβλέπουν όχι μόνο οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αλλά στηρίζεται στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μάζας ηρεμίας που υποτίθεται ότι έχει μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια φωτονίων: “ Both particles (electron and positron) have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts